


The ValenAsh Predicament

by nosmokingpistol



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lent, M/M, ValenAsh, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosmokingpistol/pseuds/nosmokingpistol
Summary: Valentine's Day and Ash Wednesday are on the same day, creating a little dilemma.





	The ValenAsh Predicament

                                                       

 

 “It’s your fault. You’re the one who gave up carbs for Lent!” Marcus fumed.

“And  _you’re_  the one who gave up alcohol!” Tomás countered.

“Well if you had taken the fact that Valentine’s Day and Ash Wednesday were on the same day this year into consideration, we might have been able to salvage a nice, romantic dinner out of this mess!"  Marcus turned away from Tomás and pouted.

He regretted the pact they’d made to add each other’s Lenten sacrifices to their own. "I mean seriously, Tomás, we could have had a nice spaghetti dinner, with some wine, and tiramisu for dessert–”

“Oh, are you visually impaired now? You couldn’t look at a calendar?” Tomás snapped. “And might I remind you that Ash Wednesday is technically a day of fasting and Lent is all about self-denial, so let’s just go have a fish dinner somewhere and be done with it!”

“Won’t be as good without the chips and beer” Marcus muttered, his crooked smile betraying his emotions. He could forgive Tomás any transgression. He loved the fiery priest at his side completely. He turned back towards Tomás. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “It was wrong of me to blame you.”

Tomás returned Marcus’ smile as he drew closer and gazed up at the craggy exorcist. “I suppose I could be persuaded to give you a very special, very sweet dessert when we get back from dinner.” His voice was thick with emotion and desire. Marcus took him in his arms and kissed him deeply.

“You know,” Marcus said, in that throaty, husky growl that always made Tomás’ belly do flip flops, “I’ve always been one to enjoy my dessert  _before_  the main course.” He wagged his eyebrows and smirked. Tomás was helpless to resist. He returned Marcus’ kiss, and reached over to draw the curtain of their cheap motel room.

They never did get their fish dinner – but they both agreed that their ValenAsh dessert was the best they’d ever had.    ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

 


End file.
